


Good Omens: Tre Diavoli in Messico. [Versione ITA]

by Sophie_Tailor



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophie_Tailor/pseuds/Sophie_Tailor
Summary: (Spin-off/Prequel di Good Omens, la storia è qualcosa di a sé stante e distaccata dalla trama della serie principale, rimanendo comunque ambientata nello stesso mondo.)Premessa:Anno 1976.Tre Principi infernali:l’indolente Belfagor,il diligente Mammonee il subdolo Asmodeo.Tre Arcangeli:Zerachiele, composta e quieta,Raguele, caloroso e benevolente,e Jofiele, svelta e obiettiva.Un vecchio signore “sussurratore dell’occulto”, la sua allieva acquisita, una pasticciera, un giovane uomo che tenta di mettersi alle spalle un passato macchiato, due orfani e il loro zio indottrinato in una rigorosa mentalità religiosa.Tutti loro più o meno s’incontreranno in una serie di eventi che balzano fra la Francia e il Messico, nel tentativo di sventare una minaccia innescata dalle tre Potenti Bestie che sembra far traballare la tregua fra Inferno e Paradiso che deve rimanere inalterata fino all’ora dell’Apocalisse.





	1. Prologo: Iniziò con un falso profeta e un’improvvisata avicoltrice..

2 Luglio 1566:

Michel vagabondava lungo il terroso sentiero inumidito, avvolto nel quieto buio crescente della sera.  
Il cielo rosaceo si tingeva di un blu sempre più fosco, mentre nell’aria iniziò a serpeggiare una brezza aguzza e gelida, malevolmente nei confronti di qualsiasi persona che osasse non rintanarsi nella propria dimora, specialmente se quella persona era ridotta a una salute precaria come il nostro Michel.  
Un uomo di appena sessantatré anni, ma viste le condizioni igeniche che si poteva permettere era già malandato, con la gotta che lo attanagliava sotto forma di scomodi bubboni.  
L’uomo provava un costante dolore, premonitore di una morte purtroppo per lui ormai imminente.  
Era prossimo a essere anziano, e poteva giocosamente spacciarsi per il classico vecchio saggio che sapeva tante cose, quando poi quel poco di verità superiore di cui custodiva la conoscenza gli era costato caro.  
La folta, lunga e biforcuta barba sbiancata ciondolava sotto il suo mento mentre l’uomo proseguiva il suo cammino, contemplando la flora boschiva che costeggiava la stradina. Di lì il suo sguardo si perdeva nella più appariscente selva, che coi suoi colori scuri proteggeva creature furtive.  
Proprio lì Michel decise di avventurarsi:  
quella sera era uscito dalla sua abitazione e, percependo una senzazione di stomaco, ammonì il suo segretario Chavigny di non seguirlo o di andarlo a cercare, perché probabilmente non sarebbe rimasto in vita fino all’alba.  
Ora, di sensazioni di stomaco Michel ne ha avute tante, che fossero fantasticherie o ipotetiche sensazioni premonitrici o semplici avvertimenti di espellere i propri bisogni e dare aria ai monti, ne ha avute; e figuriamoci:

era Michel Nostradamus.

Deteneva di un’illustre reputazione come profeta di eventi che potevano essere più o meno veritieri, dipendendo sulla elaborazione del suo intuito, e da un pizzico di fortuita coincidenza. Molta gente francese, chi alla luce del sole, chi nascostamente per evitare potenziali denunce di eresia, ancorava il loro fato alla prossima predizione che il signor Nostradamus avrebbe proferito, quasi come se lo vedessero come un Messiah. 

Ma si sa, di Messiah vi sono solo Cristo e l’Anticristo, e Michel non è nessuno dei due.  
Anzi, è praticamente uno scherzo a confronto.

E probabilmente è così che lo vedevano gli scettici: come un pagano sotto false spoglie che divinava con fare vago futuri utopici e spesso lontani. Questo poteva avere iniettato un filo di timore nel cuore di Michel, ma ciò non lo aveva fermato dal produrre nuove profezie. Non che potesse fare altrimenti oramai, anche perché la fonte di molte di queste erano visioni dalle origini celate nel mistero. Il mistero di un mondo che andava oltre a ciò a cui la mente umana è abituata a sperimentare durante la vita terrena. Un mondo etereo, parallelo, alternativo.

Ordunque, Michel abbandonò il sentiero che stava percorrendo, e imboccò la via che lo condusse dentro il bosco.  
Quella notte, lui voleva starsene da solo.  
Ha sempre avuto i suoi momenti di introversione, ma stavolta era diverso: sapeva che gli rimaneva poco tempo. E il suo ultimo desiderio era quello di esalare l’ultimo respiro sdraiato su un prato, guardando le stelle. Ha sempre avuto una particolare attrazione nei confronti delle stelle, costellazioni che punteggiavano il cielo nei momenti più bui. Spesso lui le osservava, analizzando qualche possibile verità proveniente da un’onniscienza di cui loro raggiavano i frammenti.  
Quella notte sarebbe deceduto, lo sapeva, tanto valeva farlo guardando quello che più amava.

Quindi incedette fra l’erba alta che copriva il suolo al di sotto degli alberi che si manifestavano in tutta la loro grandezza silvestre. Man mano che proseguiva, l’ambiente sembrava però assumere un tono sempre più cupo. Il buio della notte calava come un lenzuolo, l’aria si fece rafferma e i rami degli alberi ritorti parevano intenti a rapire Michel. L’uomo continuò a vagabondare imperterrito nel vuoto che si era generato, con lo sguardo perso nelle stelle. Le stelle lo stavano guidando, illuminando e sgretolando coi loro distanti barlumi ogni segno di titubanza e incertezza. 

Ma non ci volle molto tempo prima che Michel iniziasse a percepire una strana sensazione. La sensazione inquietante che qualcuno lo stesse scrutando.  
Anzi, qualcosa.  
Peggio, più cose.  
Le occhiate stabili erano invasive e snervanti, originate da parecchie paia di occhi coronati da piume nero pece, così scorgevano piccole figure leggiadre ma tozze, appollaiate sui rami degli alberi. Si trattava di corvi, che non distaccavano il loro sguardo da Michel che errava nel sentiero brado. Più lui proseguiva, più i corvi aumentavano e si addensavano fra loro, curiosi ma giudicanti. Come se lo stessero sbeffeggiando consapevoli del destino che lo attendeva, risatine sinistre risuonavano nei loro gracchi.  
Michel iniziava a sentirsi in soggezione.  
Il bosco si era fatto fitto, quasi incitava claustrofobia, ma ecco che nella distanza si poteva intravedere la debole luce di una lanterna di strada, che illuminava fievolmente una radura. Lì giunse Michel: un posto perfetto per la sua contemplazione finale. Ma il sollievo durò ben poco quando adocchiando gli alberi attorno alla radura vide i corvi di prima svolazzare e riporsi sui rami e altre improvvisate postazioni. Stavano aspettando che qualcosa accadesse a lui, che fosse la morte o che altro.  
Michel stava iniziando a trovare questa cosa sinistra, ma comunque accolse questo brutto presagio a braccia aperte, tanto sarebbe morto.  
Perlomeno pareva che i corvi si limitassero a guardarlo e nient’altro, perciò poteva semplicemente ignorarli. Fece quasi per sdraiarsi quando una voce roca sibilò alle sue spalle, spezzando il silenzio nella quale era immerso:

\- Quindi sei giunto, Nostradamus.. -

Michel riconobbe la voce. Più scrausa e arrochita, ma era la sua.  
Lentamente si voltò, mostrando uno stanco cipiglio alla sua interlocutorice:  
\- Ismay, davvero? -  
La donna corrucciò il viso dalla pelle raggrinzita:  
\- Non fingerti sorpreso. Sapevi che sarei venuta. -  
Inclinò di poco la testa da un lato, una scintilla d’avversione nei suoi occhi:  
\- Dopotutto tu sai tutto, no? Anche quando non sai niente,  
sai tutto. -  
Non dovette calarsi di molto nel dettaglio, sicché Michel era già consapevole del danno che aveva arrecato nella vita di quella donna.  
Una visione, una interpretazione, uno sbaglio.  
Fu la rovina per lei, e il fallimento per lui.  
Una serie di eventi d’ingiustizie, che portarono Michel a essere considerato il falso profeta, mentre Ismay s’isolò dagli umani, rintanadosi nella foresta locale.  
Era sola, e a quel punto voleva starsene sola. Trovò comunque del conforto nei piccoli abitanti del luogo, precisamente i corvi. Ne aveva soccorso un giovane esemplare, trascurato dai suoi simili perché nato albino. Col tempo, venne accolta dal resto della comunità.  
Lei ne fu grata, quegli uccelli dalla povera reputazione le fecero compagnia più di qualsiasi umano negli ultimi anni, che la evitavano come un’appestata, che in effetti un tempo era. Ci volle un po’ perché lei riuscisse a guadagnarsi la fiducia dei corvi, per imparare il loro linguaggio. Ma ciò aveva dato i suoi frutti. Ora tutti loro le stavano al comando, e la seguivano dovunque.  
E lei sfruttò questa condizione, data l’infida natura che lei possedeva. A seguito di tutte le percosse che aveva subito, lei fece modo di dare a quelle persone un assaggio della loro stessa medicina, ma in modo più feroce.  
Un uomo aveva tentato di avvelenare il suo pane, mettendo un unguento di cicuta, inconsapevole di essere visto dagli occhi vigili di corvi, postati sul tetto della capanna di Ismay.  
In una giornata uggiosa una contadina trovò il corpo deceduto di costui, steso in modo bislenco su uno steccato.  
Un altro, di nobili origini, aveva capitanato un linciaggio contro Ismay, bruciando la sua vecchia abitazione.  
Pochi mesi dopo anche lui trovato morto in prossimità del bosco.  
E così, tanti altri, che avevano reso la vita di Ismay un inferno, ricevettero il verdetto per le loro azioni poco decorose.  
Una cosa accomunava tutte le loro fatalità: i loro corpi erano ricoperti da profondi buchi, sgorganti di sangue, perforati da una forza sferzante e brutale. Ferite che non erano di origini umane.  
I responsabili, tanti di loro, osservavano le future vittime dall’alto, ridendo al loro miserabile destino. Poi sempre più di loro, che circondavano i loro bersagli fino alla loro abominata condanna, di cui loro erano fondamentali complici, spesso sicari, se non sadici spettatori.  
La loro presenza preannunciava la giunta di Ismay, alla quale bastava solo un semplice cenno perché le creature della notte partissero all’assalto.  
E quindi, Ismay era una donna temuta da tutti, al principio per motivi futili. Ma adesso, adesso si era tramutata in un vero e proprio mostro che puniva gli ingiusti a sangue freddo. Punire i peccatori non era compito suo, ma probabilmente era annoiata, oltre che inglobata nel suo ego marcio.  
Un peccato, una volta era una così bella donna. Capelli biondi che riflettevano il colore del platino, gli occhi come due bottoni di corozo incastonati nel lungo ed esile viso pallido. Il corpo sinuoso nascosto dalla lunga veste bruna, le mani come quelle di un pianista, anche se allora il piano non era stato ancora inventato.  
A seguito di tutto quello che le successe, però, a Ismay poco importò di mantenersi guardabile, la gente non la voleva accettare, che la temessero quindi!  
La treccia nella quale raccoglieva i suoi lunghi capelli si era ormai sciolta, mentre la sua chioma era sporca e disordinata, il tempo si marcava nelle rughe che tracciavano il suo viso. Il corpo incurvato, le sue mani raggrinzite con le unghie troppo cresciute e frastagliate.  
Gli occhi celati dietro palpebre inspessite e occhiaia evidenti, erano iniettati di sangue, e pugnalavano con lo sguardo il responsabile dietro tutta la tragedia: Michel Nostradamus.

\- Ismay.. lo sai.. - provò a dire l’uomo:- È stato uno sbaglio, uno enorme. È costato a me quanto a te. -

Gli occhi della donna si strizzarono nell’udire quel “me” nella sua frase: ancora così egocentrato!  
\- Ammetto, più a te. - si corresse Michel, realizzando:- Il mio dispiacere è immenso quanto lo è stato, ed è, il mio egoismo. Non credo mi perdonerai mai, ed è giusto così. Ma sto sprecando fiato:  
tu lo sai già che sono pentito. - Seguì un breve momento di silenzio, magari stava rammentando tutti gli assassinii, dei corpi perforati come un formaggio groviera, l’odore invasivo di decomposizione che pungeva nel naso e il terrore nel vedere stormi di corvi intonare canti tetri mentre spiccavano il volo al di sopra degli alberi. Tutte quelle morti, avvenute per colpa sua:  
\- È per questo che mi hai lasciato in vita, vero? -  
\- Ucciderti sarebbe troppo misericordioso. - Affermò la donna:  
\- Facendo ciò ti avrei messo al pari di tutti gli altri. Ma tu non sei come gli altri, sei peggio. - Il suo volto si strinse in una smorfia giudicante:- Feccia! - E poi s’impettì:- E il peggio, la feccia, merita molto più che una semplice morte. Merita di subire un dolore più prolungato. Tu dovevi vivere nell’agonia della colpa, rammentando l’errore il cui danno non può essere rimediato. Angosciato e afflitto, fino alla fine. E quando poi giungerà la tua ora, io sarò qui.. - rialzò le labbra screpolate, rivelando denti cariati e consumati:  
\- Guardandoti PERIRE. -  
Michel non rispose. Si limitò solo ad esalare un profondo sospiro, profondo quanto lo sfinimento che lo accompagnava. E poi:  
\- Non manca molto per quello.. - riferì:- Perciò stanotte è la tua notte fortunata. - Procedette quindi col rialzare una delle sue estese maniche, mostrando la serie di bubboni arrossati che protuberavano sulla sua pelle. Ismay li scrutò convinta.  
\- Stanotte. - proferì:- È stanotte che giacerò per l’ultima volta, cadendo nel mio sonno eterno. - Il suo sguardo si impose su quello di Ismay, quando l’uomo enunciò una frase a lei dannata:  
\- Ora potrai essere felice. -  
La signora dei corvi sentì il suo sangue ribollire come un vulcano attivo sotto l’acqua salata del mare. La bocca era serrata coi denti digrignati, i suoi occhi si dilatarono facendosi più penetranti. Il corpo sembrava intento a tremare ma era paralizzato, finché la donna non marciò di un paio di metri con fare stoico, per poi protendere l’indice di fronte al viso dell’uomo che soppresse in lei ogni possibilità di felicità, iraconda:

\- Marca bene le mie parole, Nostradamus! -

Nel pubblico di corvi iniziarono ad’alzarsi cori di gracchi e schiamazzi innervositi, nel frattempo un corvo planò sulla spalla sinistra di Ismay. Era completamente bianco, e gli occhi violacei dalle pupille rosse erano bloccati nel vuoto. Ismay, la signora dei corvi, non aveva frenato il discorso maledicente:

\- Tu potrai pur morire, essere seppellito e celebrato, per poi essere cibo di vermi! Ma ciò non rimuove i danni che tu hai procurato nel tuo mendicare di fama e attenzione. Sicché ciò non duole solo a me, ma anche a chi vi era con me, prima di me e chi verrà! Il tuo nome, dove prima vi alleggiava un mistero affascinante, ora è solo il cognome di un falso profeta!  
Colui che generò il problema incamminandosi sulla via per debellarlo!  
Tu, sei una maledizione! E questa maledizione sarà trascinata in tutti i tuoi geniti e quelli al loro seguito! -

Man mano che stava proseguendo, i corvi si fecero più chiassosi, quasi impazienti. Manciate di loro presero d’improvviso il volo, formando una turbine circolare sulle teste di Michel e Ismay:

\- La tua morte, sarà l’inizio della condanna! -

Michel stava zitto, ma dentro stava iniziando ad’allarmarsi.  
Ismay era pazza, stava delirando. Per quanto sarebbe deceduto di lì a poco ed era perciò negligente per la maggioranza dei problemi che avrebbe incontrato, sperava di morire perlomeno in pace da solo. Clementemente desiderava che quella improvvisata avicoltrice alzasse i tacchi e se ne andasse. Ma sapeva che chiederlo sarebbe stato ridicolo: non si può ragionare con gente come lei. Lentamente ma in modo costante indietreggiò. Ismay credeva fosse per timore, e in parte lo era, ma poi lo vedette retrocedere sempre più velocemente con un fare prepotente che sferzava nell’animo della donna, che quindi s’adirò ancor di più.  
\- Dove pensi di andare adesso?! - grugnì, la donna si scompose dalla sua dura posa prioritaria. Se lo aspettava, ma la irritò ugualmente. Nostradamus è sempre stato il tipo da svignarsela dai suoi problemi non appena poteva.  
\- Torna qui, subito! - ordinò.  
Ma Michel finse di non averla sentita, e voltandosi secco s’incamminò, un po’ zoppo per via dei bubboni, per poi sparire nel buio lugubre della selva.  
\- AL DIAVOLO, NOSTRADAMUS!! - Esclamò lei, l’anima sua piena di odio e rancore. Michel interruppe la sua occultata fuga per un breve momento, concedendo alla signora dei corvi un ultimo sguardo, nel suo volto traspariva un profondo rammarico:  
\- Cara Ismay, fra non molto potrò accontentarti.. -


	2. Capitolo 1: E l’oceano chiamò con un’emicrania.

Sapete del misterioso caso del "Bloop"?  
Il nome non sarà nulla di troppo appariscente, ma fidatevi se vi dico che si tratta di qualcosa di una mole esponenziale.  
Era l'estate del 1997 quando venne registrato dal profondo dell'Oceano Pacifico un suono di bassissima frequenza, di una tale potenza che nemmeno la più grande delle balenottere azzurre sarebbe in grado di replicarlo. Dopo anni di teorie e studi, il suono venne attribuito a una qualche eruzione vulcanica sottomarina, se non a uno sfregamento di cresta dovuta alla pressione o a un criosisma, causato dal distacco di ghiacciai d'importanti porzioni, facendo così che fiorenti ambientalisti accaniti cogliessero la palla al balzo e puntassero il dito contro l'industria intensiva che nella loro avidità favoriva al surriscaldamento globale, quando poi erano pure loro componenti della società.  
Questo dovette risolvere il mistero relegato a questo strano suono, ma ciò non fermò gli avidi curiosi nel bramare una verità più certa. Chissà che magari il fatto delle attività vulcaniche o dei ghiacciai o che altro non fosse che un'escamotage per distaccare gli occhi del pubblico dall'ipotetica reale origine del Bloop.  
Il suono si propagava per chilometri e chilometri, e se aveva origini organiche si doveva trattare di una creatura decisamente ingigantita rispetto alla balenottera azzurra, quindi una creatura vivente titanica forse sconosciuta dall'umanità.

Ed è proprio questa la chiave per scoprire la realtà dei fatti.

Ma per adesso dobbiamo fare un salto indietro nel tempo di un paio di decenni, nel fiore degli anni 70.

Ci troviamo quindi nel 1976, epoca di zingari a fiori che danzano allucinati nei parchi, arcobaleni sbandierati per le strade, guerre caotiche fra i giovani per farsi due tirate di cannabis, di obsoleti e a volte ipocriti manifesti di pace e amore e non dimentichiamo gli iconici pantaloni a gambe d'elefante!  
Proprio agli inizi dell'anno vennero segnalate delle anomalie metereologiche, dovuto a una depressione che si staccò dal basso Atlantico centrale. Generato in precedenza nel Mare di Barents, un flusso e in seguito a ciò una vera e propria ondata aerea del mare si abbatté su molte coste in giro per il mondo, provocando inondazioni. Il fenomeno venne nominato "la burrasca del Gennaio 1976".  
Per tutti ciò era generato da cause naturali, ma certamente quei tutti erano solo umani ignari.

L'origine di quelle burrasche era rintanata nei meandri dell'oceano, nella voragine di un abisso, attorniata dal buio e la solitudine della cattività che potevano solamente aumentare la ferocia delle sue catastrofiche creazioni.   
Quell'anno il mare era arrabbiato, poiché una sua abitante non era particolare compiaciuta di rimanere intrappolata nelle sue profondità da ormai millenni.   
Soprattutto se in teoria doveva essere considerata il Signore dei mari di diritto.   
Difatti lei ne poteva monitorare i movimenti, perciò la burrasca che stava imperversando il Gennaio di quell'anno non annunciava nulla di buono dalla sua parte.  
Lei godeva di un titolo importante. Ed era furiosa.  
Per secoli aveva atteso di essere liberata dalla presa del Kraken sonnolento che la tratteneva ingabbiandola coi suoi tentacoli.  
Ma nessuno venne mai.  
Ogni giorno e ogni notte lei alzava lo sguardo, aguzzandolo verso quell'accenno di luce che si poteva intravedere nell'oscurità dell'abisso, sperando di poter un giorno risalire in superficie e di potere immergersi, in quella luce. Era sola, e gli rimaneva solo l'immaginazione per intrattenersi.   
Beh, forse non proprio immaginazione.   
Era un demone, e parecchi demoni non detengono di una fervida immaginazione.   
Più che altro una qualche sorta di telepatia e teletrasporto mentale. Con la mente girovagava nel mondo, e tentava la gente che più sembrava incline all'invidia, peccato capitale che lei rappresentava bene.   
Sarebbe pure rimasta lì, a fare i suoi viaggi mentali e a insidiarsi nella mente delle persone, ringhiando a quei pochi pesci passeggeri che osassero nuotare troppo vicino a lei, ma qualcosa d'improvviso avvenne.  
Percepì una sensazione, che divampò in energia per tutto il corpo. Ogni osso dentro di lei sembrava tramutarsi in acciaio, mentre le sue mani conficcavano le unghie su qualche tentacolo che la imprigionava.   
Era quasi come se si stesse riprendendo dalla abominevole pressione al quale era stata costretta alla remissione fino in quel momento, che per tutti quei millenni l'aveva indebolita sino al punto che non riusciva più a sentirsi padrona del proprio corpo.   
Ci aveva provato, per molto tempo, a combattere contro questa potenza del Kraken, ma la forza del titanico polpo umanoide ebbe il sopravvento. Non importava quanto lei non lo volesse, oramai non era più artefice del suo destino.  
Era impotente e prigioniera, fino a quel momento.  
Ma adesso poteva sentire come le sue articolazioni si facessero sempre più flessibili, permettendole di fare dei movimenti sempre più ampi all'interno della sua intricata prigionia.  
Mentre la sua mente prima annebbiata e stanca stava iniziando a schiarirsi, rivelando nuovamente la sua volontà d'un tempo che le ardeva dentro, influenzando la tenacia delle sue movenze.  
Ma cosa poteva mai essere che le stesse permettendo una ripresa così vigorosa? Chi, se non quel suo eterno rivale?  
Sì, riusciva a sentirlo, un richiamo che vibrava nel suo animo, un richiamo che proclamava l'inizio del secondo match della battaglia.   
Era da anni che lei attendeva questa chiamata da parte di lui, potendo finalmente porre fine alla loro rivalità una volta per tutte, uccidendolo. Ma lei era ancora prigioniera nel suo regno per via del Kraken.  
Ormai aveva perso la pazienza, era ora di smettere di aspettare e agire.   
Presto le sue creature sarebbero arrivate, finalmente sarebbe scappata.   
Fu quindi ora di annunciare il suo ritorno. Lanciò un richiamo, che echeggiò fino nei meandri del mondo, fino a giungere nelle profondità della dimensione sottostante, quella infernale. Era un appello silenzioso, attrattiva solo nei confronti di chi era sotto il suo comando, i sudditi della sua corte, sparpagliati per l'Inferno vista la sua assenza fisica. Ciò non voleva dire che non fosse presente, e loro lo sapevano, che gli costasse subire un dolore immane da lei stessa arrecato. Lei era difatti in grado di incanalare ogni suo dolore, fosse fisico o mentale, e di provocarlo potenziato telepaticamente ai suoi stessi sudditi, che ne soffrivano enormemente. E lei non esitava dal farlo quando occorreva l'occasione, quasi i suoi demoni fossero null'altro che fantocci ai suoi occhi.   
Lei di carattere non era nemmeno così aggressiva, ma presumo che stare incatenata dai tentacoli del Kraken nel profondo abissale di un oceano indefinito per più di mille anni non avesse giocato a favore della coltivazione di una natura pacifica e serena.   
Col passare degli anni, nella sua prigionia, lei aveva sviluppato ciò che vi era di più oscuro e maligno in lei, il lato animale che ha sempre dovuto reprimere, ma che non l'aveva mai lasciata; una parte di lei che si riversò in una melodia che intonò nella mente dei demoni della sua corte in un momento di Gennaio, mentre la burrasca si scaraventava sulle coste del mondo.

Nelle vie dell'Inferno vi era un certo trambusto, affiorato dai demoni del mare che si strusciavano nel pavimento sanguinolento, si tenevano su annaspando, si lanciavano di tutto peso nelle fosse, se ne stavano sbilenchi in piedi, altri di loro sbattevano la testa al muro, altri ancora sgambettavano a zonzo, adocchiati dagli altri demoni perplessi, tra chi continuò a passeggiare e chi si fermò a guardare per compatirli.   
Gli unici che parevano mostrare ancora una parvenza di autocontrollo (non senza una grande dose di sforzo), erano i maggiori membri della corte: Duca Rahab, Conte Tiamat e Generale Dagon. Dovevano pur riuscire almeno loro a mostrare quel minimo di ordine richiesto per coloro che stavano momentaneamente al comando di una corte.

Rimanevano lì, interdetti, nei loro occhi spenti trapelava un segno di viltà di un agghiacciante presentimento. Era possibile che stesse succedendo quello che temevano, o era solo una grande bagattella da parte del loro Lord? Forse per riscuoterli dalle loro fantasticherie sul concedersi di appartenere a un'autorità più alta in quella corte senza una guida stabile, e ricordargli chi era realmente al comando?   
Ma loro conoscevano fin troppo bene il loro Signore, sapevano che se quella era la sua unica intenzione si sarebbe limitata a loro tre soltanto.   
Ma quello che stava avvenendo attorno a loro era tutto fuorché uno scherzo o un ammonimento dai toni di rimprovero.   
Non ci volle molto affinché le denunce di una qualche complicazione interna giungessero a orecchie importanti, scomodando un rappresentante del ceto dominante a staccarsi dal suo amato trono e giungere ad assistere lui stesso alla fonte di questa turbolenza.

E fu così che Belzebù, il primo Principe d'Inferno, udendo i sempre più forti mugolii e soffocati pianti dei demoni-pesce, avanzava per i corridoi e le stanze con fare quasi marziale e il viso scocciato, fino a raggiungere il luogo dove insorgeva il pandemonio.   
Osservava i dintorni con aria di assoluto disprezzo: non gli erano mai garbati i membri della corte Marina.   
Viscidi fino al midollo, in tutti i sensi, dagli istinti selvatici che certamente non favorivano all'atteggiamento di formalità (quel poco di cui l'Inferno s'accontentava, almeno) prevista per guadagnarsi quel minimo di serietà da parte degli altri demoni.   
Per non parlare delle loro espressioni monotematiche da pesce lesso che spesso non gli conferivano un'aria troppo illustre.   
E il loro alito.. fosse una comune creatura mortale come un umano a stargli davanti finirebbe soffocato fino al coma nel giro di pochi minuti.   
Eppure, dato le loro abitudinarie immersioni nelle fonti d'acqua, erano pure puliti, troppo puliti per i gusti raffinati di Belzebù, appagati solo dalla vista di corpi sfigurati dalle pesti, stomaci rinsecchiti dalla fame e cibo infestato dai parassiti.   
Non per niente era il Signore delle Mosche e della pestilenza.   
Ma malgrado tutto, i demoni-pesce erano conosciuti per detenere di un'intelligenza alquanto fervida (sarà perché un'agglomerato cellulare di Omega 3), purtroppo limitata dalle loro precarie abilità esecutive.   
Una mente brillante, ma una memoria non molto proficua.  
E questo bastava a Belzebù per considerarli inferiori, poco gli importava se si rivelavano essere geni incompresi.   
E quindi, alla visione dei vari demoni-pesce che s'accasciavano per il troppo dolore a terra, urlando come marmotte col cancro alle corde vocali, non poteva che farli abbassare a meri parassiti al suo sguardo sdegnoso. 

Il Principe si muoveva nella zona, pestando occasionalmente con noncuranza qualche arto di un demone-pesce sfinito che intralciava il suo passaggio, forse per sbaglio, forse intenzionalmente.   
Superò un gruppo dei demoni marini che ficcavano avidamente le loro teste nelle pozze per prendersi una necessaria boccata d'acqua per respirare meglio e riuscire a riprendere lucidità mentale da quella morsa feroce sul loro cervello, senza lasciare il posto a nessun altro, e quindi gli altri disperati rimasti s'accumulavano nei pressi delle pozzanghere, appoggiando le loro branchie in quei ridicoli rimasugli d'acqua, spiaccicati al suolo.   
Belzebù li guardava con la coda dell'occhio mentre tirava dritto. Il suo volto s'inasprì alla vista.   
\- Che ezzeri.. - si limitò a commentare fra sé. 

Il suo irritato sgomento sfumò però in sollievo quando, girando l'ennesimo angolo, intravide Tiamat e Rahab, e poco più distante da loro Dagon. Era il Generale a loro fidato, Signore delle lime e occasionale maniscalco.   
Probabilmente l'unica demone-pesce che era risparmiata dal truce pregiudizio che Belzebù riservava a quelli della sua sottospecie.   
Belzebù raggiunse il nobile trio, gli unici che poteva chiamare dei veri demoni e non degli ammassi di scaglie dalla apparente dubbia capacità d'intelletto, col quale sembrava impossibile avere una normale conversazione. Loro tre avrebbero potuto dare una risposta.

\- Che zzzuccede, Dagon?! - fece quesito il Signore delle mosche, Belzebù:- Coza zzzta zzzuccedendo a tutti loro?! -  
Dagon rimase per un momento interdetta, inebetita, strizzò gli occhi e si premette le tempie. Un'altra ondata telepatica.   
In ogni angolo della sua mente risuonava dolente quella melodia dallo spasmodico significato, intonata da una soave voce, ma accompagnata da un dolore acuto e atroce, che invadeva tempestosa le teste dei demoni-pesce:

Ah, ah, ah, ah ~ (Sol Fa Re Mi ~)

Solo un demone del mare, colui che subiva quell'agonizzante dolore, riuscirebbe a decifrare tale messaggio che tanto solo lui poteva percepire, e un demone del mare è ciò che Dagon era. Cercò dunque di ricomporsi e porre resistenza a quella attanagliante pressione, per poi voltarsi verso il Signore delle mosche, degnando loro di una risposta, ma fu molto amara:

\- Lord Leviatano si sta per risvegliare del tutto.. -

Per quanto non fu apparente, un tonfo di titubanza piombò nell'animo del Signore delle Mosche. Per un attimo gli parve improbabile ciò che aveva sentito, e la potenziale conseguenza di ciò che sarebbe successo col totale risveglio del Signore dei Mari, ma considerò comunque la possibilità. Scosse velocemente la testa.  
\- Ha intenzione di zzzcontrarsi, zzzuppongo. -  
Dagon rimase in silenzio, ondeggiando di poco la testa, lo sguardo pareva smarrito.   
Era tutta rigida, stava ancora subendo quel dolore inchiodato nel cranio.   
Le risultava difficile anche solo parlare. Nemmeno lei voleva crederci, voleva rifiutarlo.  
Ma il messaggio dato da Leviatano era chiaro, come lo erano le sue intenzioni già a loro conosciute. Senza ricambiare lo sguardo con Belzebù, annuì lentamente, ma decisa.   
Belzebù, con ancora quel briciolo di scetticismo, si rivolse a Rahab e Tiamat, sperando in altre interpretazioni che potessero sfatare quello che Dagon aveva riferito. Ma tutto quello che loro riuscirono a proferire non fece che consolidarlo.   
\- Temo.. sia così.. - sibilò a tratti Rahab, un demone la cui fisionomia richiamava quello di uno squalo bianco. - Dice.. - mormorò pure Tiamat, demone medusa, respirando affannosamente:  
\- Dice.. che si sta svincolando.. è stanca di aspettare.. vuole uscire.. vuole ucciderlo.. - si portò le mani sulla testa piena di ciocche di rasta penduli, il suo respiro si fece più intenso e veloce:- Vuole ucciderlo.. lo vuole morto.. lo vuole morto.. lo vuole morto.. Morto, morto, MORTO!! - Si sentì un'improvvisa vampata di calore che le sfrigolava cervello, e d'impulso cadde sulle ginocchia. Come lei pure Dagon e Rahab s'incurvarono dal dolore.   
Un'altra ondata, stavolta più forte. Era troppo potente.   
La rabbia di Leviatano era evidente.   
Belzebù si scostò dal trio in balia di quella tortura. Ancora non capiva.   
Come poteva Leviatano riprendersi all'interno della presa del Kraken?   
Il Kraken era l'unica loro risorsa disponibile per tenere a bada la sua catastrofica potenza che più volte aveva minacciato gli umani e le altre creature.   
Non che gli sarebbe importato più di un tanto dei danni che avrebbe arrecato sulla Terra, ma nella sua lista di vittime i demoni erano inclusi.   
E se riusciva a risvegliarsi del tutto perfino sotto quelle condizioni di prigionia, c'era ben poco in cui sperare. 

\- Quindi è vero.. Si sta rizzvegliando.. ma come? È troppo prezzto ! -

Tiamat neanche si sforzò di rialzarsi, e accalcò le mani al suolo, testa china, sputava fiotti di bava come per tirare fuori quel flagello che aveva dentro; era sconvolgente vedere una figura di una tale notorietà ridotta in quello stato. In qualsiasi altra occasione ti avrebbe ridotto in poltiglia a occhi chiusi, come nulla fosse. Era immobile, inerme.   
Proprio opera di Leviatano e della sua dannata telepatia, pensò Belzebù.   
La demone medusa riuscì però a vocalizzare un'ultima frase, due parole che lasciarono Belzebù estremamente perplesso:

\- Anche tu.. -

-Coza? - il Signore delle Mosche s'accigliò.   
Vedendo Tiamat ormai incapace di parlare, Rahab cercò di prendere il testimone e di ricomporsi, e sorprendentemente ci riuscì, il dolore sembrava affievolirsi.   
Come per lasciargli scandire bene ciò che avrebbe affermato, Belzebù doveva sapere, e doveva capire forte e chiaro.   
Rahab mormorò, intonando la frase con un velo di rabbia a lui estranea di chi lo stava manovrando come un ventriloquo:- Anche tu.. sarai stravolto dalla sua ira. Anche tu, dovrai pagare per quello che hai lasciato che lei passasse.. Anche tu dovrai soffrire.. Anche tu.. - Fu Dagon a concludere la frase, guardando il Principe della pestilenza con aria visivamente turbata:

\- ..Dovrai morire. - 

Per un momento, uno solo, sul Signore delle Mosche fece capolino una ruga in fronte, mentre le sue pupille si restrinsero in due punti. La bocca serrata in una linea retta. Un segno d'inquietudine. Ma fu tutto dominato dalla sua natura perseverante e severa, decorata da un senso d'orgoglio, l'unica personalità che avesse mai sviluppato durante quei millenni nell'Inferno.

\- Leviatano zarà pure un Principe, ma finché quezto mondo gira zzono IO il primo Principe d'Inferno e zecondo al comando! -   
Dagon non parve molto rassicurata: era palesemente ripercossa dalla minacciosa promessa del Signore dei Mari, e per quanto fosse consapevole dell'enorme potenza di Belzebù, sapeva anche quanto Leviatano si sarebbe potuta spingere pur d'imporsi, specialmente con una tale ira che le ribolliva dentro da ormai troppo tempo.   
Anche a costo di combattere colui che in teoria era un suo superiore.   
Per questioni di formalità, ma anche soprattutto per via del codice sociale dei demoni, non poteva esprimere la sua preoccupazione per la sorte del Principe delle Mosche. Troppa empatia. Ma a prescindere, qui non si trattava solamente di Belzebù, ma di tutti quanti.   
Se il mirino di Leviatano puntava così in alto, poteva essere solo per mettere la sua mano sul resto del popolo infernale e manovrarlo a fine di chissà quali loschi scopi.   
\- E cosa avete intenzione di fare? - chiese, col timore che inevitabilmente traboccava dalle sue labbra squamose:- Leviatano non è una demone qualunque.. È una Grande Bestia! Qualsiasi risorsa che noi abbiamo potrebbe non bastare.. - 

Belzebù serrò col suo sguardo glaciale quello titubante dei due demoni-pesce ritti davanti a lui:  
\- Ne zono consapevole. Ma non pozzo permettermi di lasciare quella bestia a generare il chaos prima ancora le zia ztato dato il diritto di farlo! Prima di proclamare chizzà quale battaglia, dovrà vederzela con me.. e con tutti gli altri del suo stesso rango. - Si gonfiò un poco, per poi voltarsi e marciare fuori dalla stanza riempita degli agonizzanti demoni-pesce, tanto dannati.   
Ormai la tortura telepatica si era del tutto estinta, lasciando tutti i demoni-pesce con un fastidioso ronzio nella testa offuscata da dei capogiri. Tiamat recuperò la forza di rialzarsi, e goffamente s'eresse accanto ai perplessi Rahab e Dagon. Vedendo i loro volti poteva solo percepire angoscia, e una fievole scintilla di speranza a dir poco ridicola. Qualsiasi cosa sarebbe successa di lì in poi, avrebbe lasciato un segno indelebile. Rammentò le ultime frasi che era riuscita a decifrare con il suo cervello dolorante.  
\- Spero non abbia preso personalmente quello che gli abbiamo detto noi.. Lo sa che noi non condividiamo le intenzioni col nostro Lord, vero? -   
Fosse costituito di un vocabolario più umano, Rahab le avrebbe risposto con un classico "ambasciatore non porta pena".   
Ma i demoni se ne fanno ben poco dei modi di dire. Erano molto più diretti. E letali.  
I tre demoni-pesce dovevano ringraziare la loro posizione nel ceto sociale se Belzebù non li aveva arrostiti sul posto in un atto di assoluta offesa. Soprattutto se si ricordavano di appartenere a una sottospecie che a lui non andava molto a genio.  
Quest'ultimo intanto ripercorse la strada che lo aveva portato dai tre, attorniato dai sudditi di Leviatano che con una lentezza a lui snervante si stavano riprendendo, anche se alcuni di loro erano ancora sul suolo, dall'aria moribonda, ma si sarebbero ripresi, eventualmente. Lo sguardo di Belzebù era stoico e severo, sapeva cosa doveva fare.

\- È ora di convocare gli altri quattro.. -


	3. Capitolo 2: Il mafioso, il giocatore d’azzardo e il pagliaccio.

Belzebù avanzava fra i corridoi affollati dai demoni di passaggio, gruppi che si sgretolavano non appena il demone mosca si faceva vicino, in segno di rispetto. O semplicemente era per il timore scaturito dalla sua tenebrosa e (da quelle parti ghettizzate) inusuale presenza, e la loro sottomissione a lui, considerando quello che richiedeva per metterli tutti in riga.   
Il rispetto era considerata cosa troppa virtuosa per i loro standard.   
Belzebù rimuginava le ultime frasi che gli erano state riferite da Rahab e Tiamat. Ma ciò che più gli era rimasto inciso nella memoria era il finale enunciato da Dagon, mentre i suoi spenti occhi allarmati lo fissavano.

"Anche tu.. dovrai morire."

Belzebù scrollò la testa: Leviatano. Ma chi si credeva di essere?   
Poteva anche detenere di un titolo importante, essere il Signore dei Mari, ma negli occhi del demone mosca era solo una bestia inferiore a lui che aveva bisogno di essere ammaestrata, anche se ciò avrebbe richiesto infliggerle una frustata di più. No, non l'avrebbe fatta passare liscia a quel pesce dalla mole abnorme. L'avrebbe fermata prima ancora che quest'ultima potesse anche solo scalfirlo.   
\- Portatemi il servo dai mille cloni! -   
Ordinò all'aria rivolto un sottoposto impreciso, ma comunque venne accontentato.   
Il demone servo giunse fulmineo: Eric, praticamente il fantoccio di turno. Pelle scura e capelli raccolti in due spuntoni allungati in cima alla testa e occhi dall'iride scura come la pece. Non era un soggetto sempre visto di buon occhio dagli altri demoni, specialmente i nobili, visto il suo atteggiamento logorroico e abbastanza spensierato. Sembrava quasi non si accorgesse della sua posizione in quanto servo, dato che era previsto che doveva solamente tacere ed eseguire gli ordini impartiti dare senza commenti vari, stando sempre sull'attenti. Gli altri infatti non perdevano tempo nel maltrattarlo o usarlo come cavia per vari raccapriccianti esperimenti.   
Come buttarlo nelle fiamme per calcolare quanto tempo ci impiegava ad essere consumato del tutto.  
O quella volta che per ripicca a un torto subito da tutt'altro demone, uno riempì di botte Eric finché quest'ultimo era paralizzato al suolo, come se si stesse sfogando con un sacco da box vivente.  
Insomma, non una vita facile. Sicuramente molto più movimentata della vita da nobile, ma occorrevano sempre parecchi episodi dolorosi e immeritati sputi in faccia anche solo per aver sfoggiato una freddura inventata sul momento.   
Quando non stai simpatico a un nobile infernale (che comunque il contrario era quasi impossibile), tutti gli altri si sentiranno in diritto di trattarti da zimbello.   
L'unico vantaggio che Eric aveva, e l'unica ragione per cui si poteva ancora considerare tutt'intero, risiedeva nel suo peculiare potere di riuscire a moltiplicarsi, generando così un'orda di Eric pronta all'uso.   
Uso che solitamente si limitava anche solo al ridurli a fantocci per testare qualche nuova tecnica di tortura, a volte con l'unico movente di appagare il sadismo degli altri suoi simili.  
Solo ed unicamente per quello, se avesse affidato il suo destino all'efficienza dei suoi servigi non parleremo nemmeno di Eric il demone qui.  
Ma questa volta avrebbe fatto meglio a portare a termine con successo il compito, poiché si trattava di qualcosa che andava oltre il solito portare un secchiello per via delle continue perdite dalle tubature o controllare se si era fuso il circuito nell'alimentatore delle luci, solo esempi della povera cura che molti demoni avevano della loro dimora.  
Lo capì il momento in cui si trovò davanti Belzebù in persona, e non il solito demone che facesse da mediatore.  
\- Hey, guarda chi è giunto fra noi! Eric al vostro servizio! - sorrise salutando il servo, con un tono che sfumava dalla sorpresa a un puntiglioso sarcasmo, che trapassò il freddo Belzebù, che non colse.  
\- Servo, sono venuto per affidarvi un compito d'inestimabile importanza. -  
Ecco, le solite cose che puntualmente si ripetono. Anche se era un Principe a dirle. D'inestimabile importanza.. chissà cosa sarebbe mai stato!  
\- Certamente! Tubature intasate da sturare? Problemi d'interferenze col monitoraggio delle anime umane? -   
Elencò, nella speranza che ciò che gli sarebbe stato affidato non fosse una doccia fredda. Ma non sentendo una risposta immediata, abbassò un attimo la testa, trasparendo un'anticipata rassegnazione, sbattendo le braccia ai fianchi:  
\- O c'è una nuova tecnica di eterno tormento a cui devo fare da cavia? -  
Ma una parte di lui poteva immaginarsi come non si potesse trattare di tutto questo, soprattutto perché se Belzebù si era scomodato a chiamarlo lui stesso non poteva essere un lavoretto da tutti i giorni.   
Quest'ultimo era inchiodato difronte a lui, e malgrado i suoi modesti metro e sessantotto d'altezza, lo fissava dall'alto al basso coi suoi occhi chiari come la luna, sovrastati da un paio di sopracciglia scure che si congiungevano in marchi espressivi.  
\- Devi inviare un messaggio ai quattro Principi, devi dirgli che sono stati convocati per mio ordine a un'assemblea per chiarire una questione di cui ne vale lo stato dell'intero mondo. -  
Chissà come Eric ne fu sorpreso, ma cosa si sarebbe mai aspettato come ordine impartito da Belzebù stesso? Era addirittura in palio il mondo intero? Di punto in bianco? Ma ciò che gli interessava di più era la gente principalmente interessata in tutto questo.  
\- I.. i quattro Principi, mio Signore? -  
La voce del demone mosca si fece più ferrea, il volume più alto, sottolineò:  
\- Esatto. I quattro Principi sotto il mio comando. Asmodeo. Mammone. Belial. - dopodiché gli venne quasi involontario alzare gli occhi al cielo, e concludere con un sospiro mentre enunciò l'ultimo nome:  
\- E pure Belfagor.. Rintracciali e consegna il messaggio. -  
Eric era incredulo, ma dentro di lui s'appiccò presto una fiammella d'eccitazione, mista a un intrusiva ma necessaria incertezza: i quattro Principi. Avrebbe avuto modo d'interagire con loro di persona. Niente intermediari.   
Non poteva crederci, un sogno intriso di maledizione che s'avvera. Doveva essere presentabile. Partì un turbinio di domande.  
Come sarebbe stato?  
Avrebbero combaciato con le descrizioni date dagli altri demoni e tutte le varie leggende urbane?  
Poteva chiedere l'autografo?   
Forse Mammone avrebbe chiuso un occhio, ma Asmodeo e Belial erano considerati troppo brutali per assecondare il suo carattere da comico represso. Con loro si sarebbe mantenuto formale, ci avrebbe provato, almeno.   
Con Belfagor.. chissà.. avrebbe improvvisato, sapeva poco di quel demone in particolare. Non era conosciuta per manifestarsi esplicitamente.  
Comunque sia, era meglio partire premuniti e organizzarsi per incontri con soggetti di un tale calibro. Ma ci avrebbe pensato durante il viaggio per raggiungerli.  
Il demone servo chiuse gli occhi iniziò a far vibrare ogni cellula che avesse in corpo, creando un fenomeno dove quest'ultime venissero incitate dalla sua energia, sdoppiandosi tutte equamente, creando così copie identiche e senzienti del demone. E fu così che nel giro di circa dieci secondi, dopo essersi trasformato in un riverbero vivente, ritornò al suo stadio normale, ritrovandosi moltiplicato per quattro volte, alle sue spalle tre suoi cloni appena sfornati.  
L'Eric originale alzò la testa, e incedette un piede sul suolo, raddrizzando il corpo:  
\- Sarà fatto immediatamente.. - s'inchinò, con tono enfatico che pareva quasi fosse su un palcoscenico a fine spettacolo:  
\- Principe Belzebù..! -   
Il demone mosca procedette quindi col marciare via, ma non senza fermarsi un attimo poco dopo avere sorpassato il servo di fianco, sibilando:  
\- Farai bene. In caso di fallimento della missione, farò in modo che tu e qualsiasi tuo clone in questo piano dimensionale sia ridotto a delle molecole. -  
I tre cloni appena nati già sul rischio di morte deglutirono.  
Rammentare la consueta minaccia era ormai un classico da chiunque desse dei compiti da svolgere a Eric.  
Ma stavolta non si trattava di semplici spocchiosi nobili.   
C'era qualcosa nel modo in cui Belzebù lo aveva detto, che faceva raggelare il sangue. Eric sapeva che sarebbe stato di parola. E sinceramente non ci teneva a vederne una dimostrazione.   
Aveva un'energia altamente oscura e intimidatoria.. il demone della pestilenza.  
Il servo si limitò ad accennare il proprio assenzo annuendo, e così lui e i suoi cloni si dileguarono in fretta, alla ricerca dei quattro Principi.

Questi quattro altro non erano che demoni che, come Belzebù, godevano della carica di Principe infernale. Belzebù avrebbe personalmente preferito lavorare da solo, ma dovette riconoscere che per gestire nove cerchi infernali sarebbe stata necessaria un'amministrazione più spartita.   
In teoria vi erano sette di loro, ognuno simboleggiato da un vizio capitale. I peccati ancorati nel cuore di ogni umano, a cui bastava solo qualche sussurro o seducente promessa per farli affiorare. Ciò che anche se provi a negarli, dentro sai che sono sempre lì, fioriti come un morbo dannato presente sin dalla nascita.

Belzebù, il maggiore rappresentante, era il peccato della Gola. Gli altri erano Lussuria, Avidità, Ira, Accidia e Invidia.  
E poi vi era la Superbia, il cui nome di colui che lo rappresenta è qualcosa da cui molti demoni s'astengono dal pronunciare.   
Il Signore dell'oscurità, l'imperatore del mondo di sotto, colui che portò milioni e milioni di angeli sotto la sua ala maleditrice, conducendoli alla loro caduta dalla grazia e rendendoli abitanti dell'Inferno. Proprio lui: Lucifero, il Diavolo, o come preferisce farsi chiamare adesso, Satana.

Pure Leviatano era un Principe infernale, ma differentemente dagli altri il fato non fu così tanto generoso con lei, rendendola quindi la protagonista di un problema, uno bello grosso, che si rivolse a sfavore di coloro che più di altri dovevano essere suoi vicini soci.

Ma adesso procediamo con ordine. Catapultiamoci quindi in un punto sperduto ma ben pianificato della Scozia.  
Un uomo, uno modestamente ben vestito, si avviava per una stradina che conduceva in luoghi lontani dalla massa della gente, tana per chi voleva starsene a fare chissà cosa senza essere pigliato da occhi o orecchie indiscreti. Teneva salda in mano una valigia d'acciaio. Man mano che proseguiva le costruzioni si facevano sempre meno frequenti, lasciando l'uomo solo con la sua tensione perenne ora più forte che mai. Non appena si ritrovò in una decadente periferia abbandonata al suo destino girò l'angolo, ed'eccoli lì, posteggiati dietro un auto di alta classe.   
Un trio di uomini, anche loro insaccati nelle loro camicie bianche rigate da una lunga cravatta nera e rimboccate nei giacconi altrettanto neri. Uno di loro in particolare saltava all'occhio in maniera più distinta, vestito in una giacca blu turchese scuro, quello al centro.  
Un uomo robusto, con un cespuglio di capelli roventi che contrastavano le more chiome degli altri due, avanzò di qualche passo verso il nuovo arrivato, avvicinando il momento del vero e proprio approccio.   
Gli occhi focosi che si rivelavano sotto l'ombra del suo semplice ma elegante cappello parvero luccicare.  
\- Perdonatemi il breve ritardo - provò a dire l'uomo con la valigia, disponendo di una palese cadenza russa:  
\- Ho riscontrato dei problemi nel passare inosservato, sapete, uno come me con questa in mano insomma capit- -  
\- Taglia corto. - lo interruppe quello dai capelli rossi, mimando un paio di forbici con la mano:- Hai quello che vogliamo? -  
\- Certamente! - e procedette col buttare davanti a sè la valigetta. Fece un tonfo sonoro: nella sua minutezza era certamente parecchio pesante! Il tipo dai capelli rossi fece cenno a uno dei due dietro di lui di aprirla, e costui fece come chiesto. All'interno vi erano a fior di droghe fini. L'uomo dai capelli rossi lì contò con fare superficiale: a occhio sembravano della quantità giusta. Ne prese un pezzo e lo annusò intensamente. Parve convinto.  
Intanto nell'uomo portatore della valigietta trapelò un filo di fierezza, mentre l'uomo dai capelli rossi la chiuse di colpo:  
\- Grazie del vostro servizio. Il signor Marlow lo gradirà.. - Cedette la valigetta agli altri due uomini che, dopo aver visto da parte sua segni solo a loro comprensibili, si rintanarono dietro il veicolo. Iniziarono quindi ad'analizzare la valigetta. La svuotarono.  
L'uomo della valigia tamburellava freneticamente il tallone di un piede al suolo, con le braccia conserte:  
\- Quando posso riscuotere il denaro che mi spetta? -  
\- Con calma, con calma. Non abbiamo fretta. - rispose l'uomo dai capelli rossi con una tranquillità macchiata di scherno. Poi chiese:  
\- È stato difficile? -  
L'uomo russo si fece scappare una risatina nervosa:- Beh, lo sai. Per loro sono fedele al loro servizio. Si fidano di me! -  
\- Immagino.. - I due uomini nel frattempo avevano tirato fuori di nascosto dei vari utensili, e iniziarono a manomettere la valigia.  
\- Sai, ammetto di provare una certa ammirazione nel tipo di lavoro che lei fa.. - continuò quello dai capelli rossi:- Doversi infiltrare nelle altre mafie, fingervi loro complice senza essere sgamato. Richiede.. un'ottima recitazione. - lentamente s'apprensò all'altro uomo:- Veramente ingannevole.. -  
I due uomini scoperchiarono la superficie dell'interno della valigia: vi era dentro una strana schedina.  
\- Sarebbe un peccato se noi non fossimo che un'altra vittima sulla vostra lista.. -  
L'uomo della valigetta parve stranito, fece un debole borbottio nervoso:- Ma cosa dite? Sapete che non lo farei mai.. -  
\- Questo non lo posso sapere: avrete detto la stessa cosa di fronte al signor Leonid, eppure guarda. Persuadi, prendi e dai ad'altra gente il loro malloppo, facendo nel frattempo anche circolare informazioni preziose in aree alquanto rischiose. -  
\- Mi.. mi state accusando di tradimento?! - Il tipo della valigia iniziava a trasudare ansia da tutti i pori, e l'uomo dai capelli rossi lo vedeva. Quegli occhi fiammeggianti gli scrutavano l'anima.  
\- Beh, giustamente.. non posso giungere a tali conclusioni in modo così affrettato. Per giustificare tale accusa avrei bisogno di una qualche prova. -  
Puntualmente uno dei due uomini sgusciò da dietro l'auto, chiamò l'attenzione dell'uomo dai capelli rossi e gli fece un segno di affermazione. L'uomo dai capelli rossi lanciò uno sguardo effimero ma penetrante sull'uomo della valigia, per poi sparire anche lui dietro il veicolo. Per l'uomo della valigia quelli furono i trenta secondi più lunghi della sua vita, e ben presto avrebbe realizzato che quei trenta secondi avrebbero marchiato la sua condanna. Il signore dai capelli rossi uscì quindi dal suo nascondiglio, fermandosi erettamente di fronte a lui. Una mano era serrata in un pugno.  
\- Sai, Dimitri.. - fece abbassando la testa ma tenendo ben saldi gli occhi sull'uomo:- Hai un gran potenziale. Davvero. Ti avrei volentieri potuto usare per monitorare i vari battibecchi fra le gang del posto. O farci racimolare qualche informazione riguardo ai movimenti d'affari della mafia tedesca. Oppure mandarti a ritirare le tasse nei territori da noi occupati. Chissà.. - Con una maliziosità snervante dischiuse la mano, rivelando la piccola schedina. L'uomo della valigia deglutì sonoramente.  
\- Tu sei la prova che in questo ambito bisogna essere MOLTO prudenti. -  
L'uomo si sentì il sangue raggelare, chissà con che forza provò a ribattere:- Mr. Manfred, io-io posso spiegare.. -  
\- Sì, sono curioso. Dimmi perché hai messo questo aggeggio di localizzazione nella valigetta? La droga era solo per adescarci? Davvero credevi fosse così semplice? -  
\- La prego, signor Manfred. Mi hanno messo alle strette, o questo o la mia vita. Non avevo altra scelta! -  
Per un momento il viso dell'uomo dai capelli rossi parve intenerirsi. Ma era una tenerezza fasulla.  
\- Sai, è ammirevole la tua lealtà per la tua madrepatria. Malgrado tutto, sei ancora dalla loro parte. - da lì il suo volto si storse in un'espressone vile:- E perciò toglierò a loro il peso di doverti eliminare. -  
Nel sentire quella frase, le gambe dell'uomo della valigia iniziarono a tremare, balbettò:- No.. ti prego.. non fatemi questo.. sono solo un uomo disperato. -   
\- Esatto. - fece quello dai capelli rossi:- È per questo che considerando come si metteranno le cose dopo ti concedo ancora un po' del tuo tempo. Hai dieci secondi di vantaggio. -  
Negli occhi acquosi dell'uomo trasudavano della confusione "quello che deve succedere dopo?". Ma ebbe poco tempo per domandare, l'altro aveva già iniziato a contare.  
Immediatamente scattò e cercò di correre via più forte che poteva, un po' goffamente dovuto al carico di stress che ribolliva dentro.  
Per un po' quello dai capelli rossi lo guardò allontanarsi. Addochiò poi i due uomini al suo fianco, con la pistola già brandita, puntata su vari punti della figura che sbigottita si allontanava.

\- Eliminatelo. -

E vi fù un flagello di colpi che perforarono l'aria, e l'uomo della valigia fu a terra.

Dopo questo non certamente per lui spiacevole evento, l'uomo dai capelli rossi lasciò i due uomini, e andò giù verso la città locale, Edimburgo, a farsi scroccare un passaggio da un comune taxi.  
\- Dove siamo diretti? - chiese il taxista, abbassando lo specchietto per vedere meglio il suo momentaneo cliente.  
Quest'ultimo alzò la testa:- Grosvenor. -  
\- E Grosvenor sia. -  
Dopo un giro quasi turistico per la capitale scozzese, giunsero a destinazione, un lussuoso casinò.  
\- Dritto nella tana del Diavolo, eh? - si permise di commentare giocosamente il taxista.  
\- Mh.. Evidentemente.. - si limitò a dire l'uomo dai capelli rossi:  
\- È facile per molta gente cadere nelle sue fauci. - E uscì, puntando dritto verso l'entrata del casinò. - Ma manco una mancia? - fece il taxista, e non notando nessuna risposta sbuffò e si dileguò.  
Ora, magari per il taxista ciò che aveva detto l'uomo riguardo le fauci del Diavolo era solo una curiosa figurazione metaforica. Ma no, era serissimo. Poco quel guidatore pagato sapeva, che aveva appena dato passaggio a uno che col Diavolo ci aveva anche fin troppo a che fare.  
L'uomo in questione s'addentrò nel casinò, a dargli il benvenuto l'odore di sigaretta e alcolici.  
Il suo occhi scrutatori osservavano i dintorni: l'edificio era pieno di gente che scommetteva, gente che giocava, che vinceva o perdeva, che fosse qualche somma di denaro moderata o l'ultima speranza a loro rimasta per condurre una vita appropriata. Non era un'occorrenza rara episodi di vite finite nel baratro della malavita dopo aver scommesso una cifra più rischiosa del solito, accingendosi e aggrappandosi sull'indiscriminata buona sorte, rimanendo appesi sul suo verdetto. Per non parlare di tutti i sporchi giri d'affari che caratterizzavano il casinò, sul retro dell'edificio, che poteva passare dal traffico di prostitute a rivendite mafiose col quale l'uomo dai capelli rossi era parecchio famigliare.   
L'uomo si accomodò su una sedia appostata vicino a un tavolo. Tirò fuori un sigaro e lo accese. Mentre se ne stava lì a fumare di tutto gusto, osservando le partite delle altre persone da lontano, una profonda voce a lui familiare si palesò alle sue spalle, intonata in un modo sarcastico:  
\- Vuole anche lei fare una partita? -  
L'uomo dai capelli rossi sembrò quasi intento a ridere:- Beh, tanto è un po' tardi per me per essere riportato nella grazia, vero? Ma declino l'offerta, io i soldi preferisco ottenerli con altri metodi. -  
Si voltò verso il padrone della voce, un uomo dai tratti affusolati e arabi, coi lunghi capelli corvini raccolti in un codino, il viso mulatto coronato da una barba allungata in un pizzo. I suoi occhi scuri come la notte.  
\- Ma presumo tu questo lo sappia già, Asmodeo. -  
Asmodeo divaricò di un poco le narici:  
\- Odori di cocaina. Che hai fatto stavolta? -  
\- Ma le solite robe! Delle organizzazioni mafiose che si stuzzicano a vicenda e la droga vi è di mezzo. A volte gli umani si mettono in mezzo a situazioni più grandi di loro, in cui pensano di avere il controllo, di essere COSÌ potenti, ma alla fine sono miseri mortali pure loro. -  
Scosse la testa:- Ma perché faranno così? -  
Asmodeo sbuffò con fare divertito:- Proprio tu a chiederlo? Sei Mammone, il demone massimo rappresentante dell'avarizia. Tu prima di altri dovresti sapere come funziona l'animo taccagno degli umani. E a cosa sarebbero disposti a fare per ciò che gli interessa, soprattutto se è il denaro la posta in gioco. - appoggiò i gomiti sul tavolo, pendendo in avanti, mettendo la sua testa al pari di quella di Mammone:  
\- Voglio dire, guardali.. Io li vedo tutte le notti a scommettere somme sempre più grandi, come se la loro vita dipendesse dal verdetto di quella partita. Pensano di salvarsi, ma in realtà questo è solo un modo di cadere in tentazione e confermare la loro condanna. E tutto questo solo per la loro brama di soldi. - si voltò verso Mammone:- Sono fatti così. -  
Asmodeo conosceva estremamente bene la natura del casinò, essendo lui stesso il demone del gioco d'azzardo, colui che aveva generato ciò suggerendolo agli umani. Prima, in tempi antichi, si presentavano come scommesse sugli animali da rissa, o battaglie con gladiatori, che soddisfacevano la sete di sangue che Asmodeo doveva ancora reprimere. Poi nel corso dei secoli lui gestì l'evoluzione del gioco d'azzardo e fece in modo che la posta in gioco non fossero solo oggetti di valore, e ma anche soldi. E che non bisognasse necessariamente scommettere sulle risse, ma giocando a dei giochi. Adesso lui se ne stava nei casinò, i suoi palazzi regali, dove assisteva alla rovina delle vite di molte persone, mentre altre s'arrichivano nettamente, col permanente rischio che ben presto quei soldi gli venissero soffiati da un altro giocatore più fortunato. Lui si divertiva a guardare gli umani scavarsi la loro fossa da soli. Non doveva nemmeno sforzarsi nel tentarli, gli bastava un giochino e qualche denaro come possibile premio per catturarli. E Asmodeo era sempre stato molto abile a sedurre le persone, difatti era colui che rappresentava la Lussuria. A Mammone ciò disgustava, gli umani lo disgustavano.  
\- Che spettacolo.. - fece il demone Asmodeo.  
Mammone mostrava un cipiglio serio, fra le sue sopracciglia folte e i baffi arrotondati, e disse:- Comunque non sono venuto per commentare le scelte di vita di questi disgraziati, stasera. - si allungò verso l'altro demone:- Ne sei venuto al corrente? -  
Asmodeo ricambiò lo sguardo:- Belzebù ci ha convocato, no? -  
\- Sì, per un'assemblea generale dei Principi.... e tu lo sai che non promette bene. Non è una cosa da tutti i giorni! - Asmodeo abbassò lo sguardo:- L'unica vera spina sul fianco sarà doversi sorbire quel demone perennemente rincretinito che è qualsiasi cosa ma un Principe.. -  
Mammone s'illuminò, ma parve comunque poco sorpreso:- Intendi Belfagor? Per quel che ne so è nel suo letargo annuale adesso, quindi prepariamoci ad assistere a una performance.. parecchio povera. - Asmodeo esalò:- E figuriamoci.. -  
E subito si rialzò:- Andiamo allora! -  
I due demoni quindi si dileguarono fuori dal casinò e, nel buio, s'immersero nel terreno, diretti verso l'Inferno.

E proprio fra gli angusti viali dell'Inferno, illuminati malamente da un sistema di luci scadente e dove s'innalzava un fetido odore poco invitante, si avviava il demone servo Eric, per essere precisi uno dei suoi cloni. Poco prima di iniziare la ricerca le tre copie del demone monouso si erano smistati, uno sarebbe rimasto all'Inferno a cercare Belfagor, mentre gli altri due sarebbero partiti con l'originale a scovare Belial e in seguito Mammone e Asmodeo.   
Tragicamente solo uno dei tre sarebbe tornato indietro integro.  
Fino ad allora era tutto proceduto in maniera abbastanza fluida, tralasciando la fase iniziale di rintracciamento attraverso la catena infinita di demoni col quale si doveva consultare anche soltanto per chiedere il permesso per una chiacchierata col loro Principe. Per il resto era andato tutto bene. Certo, si è ritrovato vittima della furia di Belial, visto che era costretto a interromperlo durante un'importante conta delle anime peccaminose degli anziani in Italia, dove lui ne era l'ambasciatore.   
E si sa, Belial non è certo conosciuto per essere uno stinco di santo.   
Ma per fortuna Eric aveva dato retta agli ammonimenti originati dai vari episodi d'infortuni causati dal Principe a dei suoi sottoposti per via di una piccola insignificante cosa andata storta.   
E aveva quindi creato una manciata di cloni di riserva purtroppo già destinati a una fine non troppo rosea.   
Purtroppo per Belial, che fosse irritante o no l'interruzione del suo meticoloso lavoro, il destino del mondo era una priorità.  
La consegna del messaggio di convocazione fu poi più tranquilla con Mammone e Asmodeo. Eric trovò il demone dell'Avidità in una pianura nei pressi di Edimburgo: si stava preparando per partire con gli uomini in giacca e cravatta per andare a commerciare con l'uomo della valigia Dimitri, che ormai sappiamo non aver avuto vita lunga. I due uomini erano inizialmente diffidenti nei confronti di Eric, a loro sconosciuto. Vedendolo comparire d'improvviso e dal nulla approcciare il loro superiore con una certa espansività, avevano già cautamente impugnato le loro pistole riposte sotto le loro giacche. Ma Mammone, che riconobbe subito un servo della sua specie, fece cenno ai due che non era caso di allarmarsi.   
Allora è veramente un tipo tranquillo, dopotutto, pensò Eric.   
Ma dopo la spiacevole esperienza che aveva avuto precedentemente con Belial aveva evitato di essere troppo avventato per non rischiare di scivolare via dalla sua simpatia, cercando di tenere un'atteggiamento di formalità e umiltà verso di lui.  
Quindi, niente autografo.  
Tramite Mammone riuscì anche a risalire alla collocazione di Asmodeo in anticipo, visto che il demone dai capelli ramati era al corrente della sua attività serale nel casinò. Eric ne fu grato; non avrebbe potuto sopportare di stare fermo ad attendere il consenso e le direttive da un'altra interminabile fila di demoni mezzi automi.  
Si ritrovò quindi nel casinò di Grosvenor, un luogo estremamente di lusso, soprattutto considerando i posti che Eric era abituato a frequentare.  
Per un po' ha vagato nell'animato edificio, rivolgendosi futilmente agli uomini che incontrava che più s'avvicinavano alla descrizione che Mammone gli aveva dato poco prima di Asmodeo, sperando che uno di loro fosse lui. Ma non trovò il Principe. Solo spinte, occhiatacce e insulti. E pure un'asfissiante folata di fumo di sigaro in faccia.  
\- Che gentaccia..! - aveva bofonchiato fra sé e sé Eric.  
\- Una volta morti, poi vedono. Sicuramente il Principe Mammone non sarà così gentile con loro! -  
Era sfinito dopo quella lunghissima giornata di ricerca, pensò che non ci sarebbe stato nulla di male nel concedersi una mezz'ora di meritata pausa e riposarsi. E quindi appoggiò il suo sedere sul bordo di un tavolo da bigliardo convenientemente in disuso in quel momento. Fu alzando lo sguardo che assistette a una scena.  
Due persone, uomini, che giocavano a un'intensa partita di Craps.  
Poté anche notare una ragazza, vestita parecchio succinta e dal discutibile gusto nel truccarsi, con un'esplosione di capelli, che li guardava avidamente, in attesa dell'esito di quella partita.  
Nel mezzo del tavolo fra i due un altro uomo, dall'aspetto gagliardo, eppure a tratti esile e affusolato, vestito di tutto punto. Stava arbitrando l'andatura della partita. Uno che lavorava lì sicuro. Probabilmente lo stickman.  
Ma c'era qualcosa di magnetico in quella figura. Il modo col quale interagiva coi giocatori, bisbigliando all'orecchio ipotetiche mosse da fare per farli avvicinare alla loro vittoria. Il modo col quale sembrava avere il perfetto controllo su tutto, anche sulla sorte di entrambi i partecipanti. Le scommesse venivano impostate, e lui procedeva col spostare i dadi appena tirati con la destrezza di un Dio che maneggiava il destino della gente. Eric si scostò dalla sua posizione per vedere meglio; ne era ammaliato: quell'uomo emanava un'energia molto peculiare.   
Misteriosa. Tenebrosa. Affascinante.  
Ma la sua contemplazione venne intorbidita quando uno dei due uomini, ormai consapevole di essere sul punto di perdere, si mise ad alzare le mani al cielo, e sbraitare mentre scuoteva le braccia:  
\- NO! È IMPOSSIBILE! QUEI FOTTUTI SKINNY DUGAN! TRE DI SEGUITO! ANCHE I DADI SONO CONTRO DI ME! -  
Uscì dal casinò, gesticolando e imprecando e, tanto per cambiare, sbattendo sgarbatamente contro Eric.   
Dopo aver ucciso in 50 modi diversi quell'uomo nella sua mente, lo sguardo del servo inquadrò nuovamente lo stickman, che ghignava soddisfatto.  
Stava guardando il vincitore della partita, mentre rivolgeva un viso ingordo verso la ragazza spettatrice, cingendosi ai suoi fianchi e allungando una mano intrusa sulla sua coscia. Lo sguardo di lui si fece malizioso. Lei roteò gli occhi con una smorfia di disinteresse, fermandoli sui gettoni disposti sul tavolo. Non sembrava troppo entusiasta di quel vincitore, effettivamente fra i due giocatori era più bello l'altro. Quello che la stava toccando era null'altro che un barbone cafone mascherato da gentleman.   
\- Ahem! Fate il vostro lavoretto in privato e non qui, per piacere. - fece il boxman, mentre riorganizzava il tavolo in occasione di una nuova partita.  
Fu allora che Eric capì: i soldi guadagnati in quella partita, il vincitore li avrebbe spesi per pagare una prostituta. Quell'intera partita per contendersi una prostituta.  
Una prostituta. Simbolo di lussuria. Lussuria..   
Aspetta, ma allora quell'uomo affascinante dello stickman poteva essere chi cercava?  
Effettivamente pareva molto compiaciuto di essere stato partecipe in quell'operato, fra l'altro combaciava con la descrizione. Sì, doveva essere lui, quello giusto.  
Si fece strada fra la gente e s'approcciò all'uomo.   
\- Partitella intensa, eh? - fece per rompere il ghiaccio:- E solo per una prostituta.. -  
\- Beh, vedi.. - rispose l'uomo, voltandosi verso Eric, rivolgendogli quei suoi inevitabili occhi ammalianti:- Chi viene qui solitamente è incline solo a due cose: avarizia e lussuria. -   
Lanciò un'ultima occhiata compiaciuta verso la romanticissima coppia della prostituta e di novello Casanova che scodinzolando come due allegri cani uscivano dal casinò. Ritornò a guardare Eric, che aveva riconosciuto subito come un altro demone, demone come lui.  
\- Tutto ciò che importa a quell'umana è un uccello caldo per la notte e una lunga, lunghissima quantità di zeri sul suo conto in banca. Non prova niente per quell'uomo, nulla che non sia colmo di secondi interessi. -   
Nel sentirlo definire quella ragazza "umana", Eric diede per scontato che ciò implicasse che lui non lo fosse. Spiegava l'energia surreale che emanava. Si compose:- È lei il Principe Asmodeo? -   
L'uomo fece risuonare nella sua gola una cupa risatina, sogghignando:- Il solo e unico.. - confermò.  
Era fatta, pensò Eric, che procedette col riferirgli il messaggio di convocazione di Belzebù.  
Poté notare la serietà spargersi come una macchia d'olio sullo sguardo di lui non appena pronunciò il nome del demone mosca.   
Quei due si conoscevano, forse anche fin troppo bene, considerando i loro pareri discordanti riguardo certe cose.   
Ma questo Eric non lo sapeva, né tantomeno gli sarebbe importato.   
Doveva dare un messaggio, e l'ha fatto.  
E così, pure con Asmodeo fu un successo.  
E ora toccava a Belfagor.  
Il clone di lui dovette andare per strade intricate, prendere ascensori minacciosamente dondolanti, evitare di attirare l'attenzione di qualche altro demone losco in cerca di rissa, ma alla fine riuscì a finire il viaggio con successo. Quando era in prossimità della meta raggiunse una demone segretaria, Picollus.  
\- Serve qualcosa? - il piccolo demone a malapena raggiungeva la scrivania posta davanti a sé, tanto era nana.  
Eric cercò di mantenere un'aria prioritaria, malgrado la sua posizione da servo:  
\- Devo dare un messaggio al vostro Lord. -  
Picollus storse la bocca colorata e socchiuse gli occhi incollati su una rivista CIRCUS con stampati sulla copertina i volti dei membri della famosa band Kiss, praticamente un simbolo dell'influenza che la corrente della corte di quel Principe aveva portato in certi soggetti umani, specialmente a livello estetico:- Lord Belfagor è indisposta in questo periodo, è nel suo letargo. Ti farò sapere quando si sveglierà, di solito è verso Febbraio o Marzo. Ti metto in lista d'attesa.. -  
Eric accalcò le mani sulla scrivania, facendo sobbalzare la segretaria dallo spavento:  
\- No! Adesso! Questo messaggio è molto importante! - iniziò ad assumere un tono addolorato:  
\- Se torno senza aver svegliato il vostro Lord mi fanno fuori sul colpo! Sono stato inviato da Belzebù! -  
Picollus allargò i suoi occhi di ghiaccio:- Oh, capisco.. - procedette con l'indicare una direzione alla sua destra:- La sua stanza è da quella parte. La porta grande che vedi sul fondo del corridoio. Quello che troverai lì dentro, bussa sopra di esso, lei è lì. Insisti pure, se devi, ci vuole un po' per svegliare quella bradipona!   
Personalmente non credo Lord Belfagor se la prenderà bene.. ma se è così importante.. Dopotutto è Belzebù a volerlo.. -  
Senza manco ringraziare, il demone servo imboccò la via da lei indicata. Non appena fu abbastanza lontano, la demone segretaria alzò la cornetta di un telefono a filo che aveva installato lì vicino, chiamò un'esponente della corte della Pestilenza, per accertarsi che fosse vero che quel servo fosse stato inviato dal Signore delle Mosche in persona. Nel sentire dall'altra parte del filo la conferma che fosse tutto vero, con tanto di una spiegazione richiesta da Picollus sull'imminente assemblea, la segretaria s'irrigidì.  
Cosa sarebbe mai successo di così vitale perché tutti i Principi si riunissero a discutere?   
Avrebbe chiesto a Belfagor delle spiegazioni a fine assemblea, se quest'ultima non era ancora in balia del sonno cronico che solitamente la rallentava in quel periodo.  
Intanto Eric stava procedendo nel lungo e buio corridoio, sentendo i suoi piedi toccare più volte qualcosa di umido e molle, sparpagliato per tutto il pavimento, sempre più frequente.   
Rabbrividì: non voleva immaginare di che cosa si trattasse, l'odore pestilenziale bastava e avanzava per fargli abbozzare un'idea poco allettante in testa.  
Ma infine eccola lì: la porta per la stanza di Belfagor.   
Gli era stato dato l'ordine da parte di Belzebù di andare a svegliarla, e lui era incerto di chi avrebbe incontrato.   
A detta di alcuni, era un demone imprevedibile.   
Apparentemente serena e pacata, in momenti avversi poteva rivelare una natura sadica e nociva, che aggregata alla sua giocosità risultava in un dittatore che governava la sua corte con la superficialità di un bambino, aggravato da una caratteristica apatia verso ogni cosa.   
Eric non sapeva come quest'ultima avrebbe reagito a un risveglio anticipato dal suo sonno. Ma ormai di strada ne aveva fatta, e se tornava indietro di certo non sarebbe stato risparmiato.   
E dunque entrò.   
Incredibilmente, all'interno non vi era ciò che si sarebbe aspettato nella stanza principale di un Principe infernale.   
Nessun addobbo macabro, il soffitto non era decorato in modo sfarzoso, niente segni di trucidamento sul pavimento.   
Non vi era nemmeno il trono.   
Era una stanza vuota e cubica, dai muri umidi che sudavano, schiarita da un lampadario sul soffitto, che col suo bagliore pallido illuminava un gabinetto chiuso, rigato di calcare e residui fognari.   
Il demone servo si guardò attorno un po' disorientato, e lentamente s'avvicinò a quell'unico mobile presente. Si chinò a guardarlo: o lei era lì dentro o aveva sbagliato stanza. Il fatto che un demone risiedesse in un gabinetto poteva risultargli assurdo, ma all'Inferno c'era da aspettarsi questo e altro, lui lo sapeva.   
Con le nocche provò a bussare sopra il coperchio.   
Non rispose nessuno.   
Riprovò con più insistenza, ma niente.   
Evidentemente la segretaria lo aveva preso in giro, il che non era nuovo, e nella sua mente stava già pianificando un'ipotetica strategia per riuscire a raggiungere la sua meta per riuscire a non tornare dal suo Lord a mani vuote e subire così una punizione esemplare. Saltò di un metro all'indietro quando, proprio mentre fece per andarsene dopo questo intervallo nella quiete, il vasone iniziò improvvisamente a traballare, facendo un rumore acquoso crescente. Un gorgoglio minaccioso iniziò a riecheggiare all'interno di esso, facendosi via via sempre più forte. Si scoperchiò di colpo, mentre litri e litri d'acqua iniziarono a sgorgare fuori. Nel violento mulinello d'acqua fuoriuscì un paio di corna. Poi sottostante sbucò anche la testa china, ricoperta da una chioma d'innumerevoli ricci dal tono scarlatto che sfumava in un rosa brillante.  
Poi la faccia dagli occhi socchiusi fece capolino, e infine venne a galla tutto il corpo.   
Era lì, ritta in piedi, una figura dai tratti circensi. Con il viso bianco con una stella nera e una rossa stampate sulla parte del volto dove erano collocati gli occhi. La coda nera appuntita s'arriciolava d'impulso.  
Eric fu basito: vi era quindi qualcuno in quel gabinetto! E se Picollus gli aveva dato le informazioni giuste, era colei che lui cercava. - Lord.. Belfagor, giusto? -  
Il demone pagliaccio non rispose, si scaccolava le orecchie a punta intasate.  
Mormorò con tono reduce dalla dormita:- In che mese siamo? -  
L'altro demone alzò le sopracciglia:- Pardon? -  
\- Ooh, parli francese? Quel mois est-il? -  
Il demone servo cercò di decifrare quello che aveva appena sentito, ma non lo capiva lui il francese.  
\- SU, LA DATA! - disse con tono impaziente il demone pagliaccio, battendo le mani.  
Eric sobbalzò:- OH! Ehm.. Gennaio. Il 15 di Gennaio 1976. Signor.. -   
\- Belfagor, sì.. - lo anticipò il demone pagliaccio, confermando quindi la sua identità. - Alquanto presto. Ecco allora perché mi sentivo la testa.. girare! -   
E detto ciò fece improvvisamente girare letteralmente la testa, che ruotò di 360º in modo quasi buffo, ma comunque molto grottesco.   
Quest'ultima poi l'appesantì da un lato, e con una calma spuntata di minaccia disse:- Spero ci sia un buon motivo per avermi svegliata così in anticipo. - Eric inspirò un attimo, contenendo a stenti l'emozione di avere davanti a sé un Principe infernale di cui aveva sentito parlare davvero poco.   
Sulla sua immagine aleggiava un'aura di mistero affascinante agli occhi di Eric.   
Anche se a tratti tale fascino veniva smorzato dal suo aspetto da pagliaccio del circo.  
\- Sì, dunque.. a quanto pare vi sono dei problemi molto grossi e sono stato mandato qui per richiamare la vostra attenzione.. Una riunione generale dei Principi è in vista.. -  
E mentre il demone servo continuava a spiegare la ragione del suo arrivo, perdendosi nei dettagli del viaggio che aveva fatto per giungere fin lì, gli occhi di Belfagor iniziarono ad andare in varie direzioni, ognuno in modo indipendente. Dall'espressione senza emozioni, Belfagor iniziava a sembrare mentalmente assopita.   
Ma si riprese immediatamente non appena udì il demone servo menzionare:- Quindi, la vostra presenza è richiesta da Lord Belzebù. -  
Il demone pagliaccio s'illuminò, e ricomponendosi di punto in bianco esclamò:- Bizzy! Oh, ma dovevi dirmi che si trattava di  
lui! -   
Senza preavviso rialzò i piedi incalzati in delle scarpette dalla punta arricciolata e sgusciò fuori del tutto dal gabinetto. Si avviò col passo frettoloso fuori dalla stanza, seguita da uno sbigottito Eric.  
\- Qual'è la ragione principale per questa assemblea? -  
Il demone servo cercò di stare al passo col pagliaccio.  
\- Non mi è stato concesso sapere più di un tanto, ma a quanto pare ne vale lo stato dell'intero mondo! -  
Qualcosa nel cervello affuscato e parzialmente dormiente del Principe circense iniziò a lampeggiare.  
\- Allora o tu e gli altri dovrete iniziare a organizzare come trascorrere le vostre ultime ore della vostra esistenza o semplicemente Bizzy starà avendo una reazione eccessiva alla fioritura di band heavy metal devote all'evangelizzazione. Nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Ma per lui.. Un ibrido di due esempi dell'influenza d'Inferno e Paradiso sugli umani: apriti cielo! -  
I suoi occhi poi si strinsero, dopo aver concesso uno sguardo veloce sul demone servo:- Ma ti ho già visto da qualche parte, io? -  
Eric aggrottò ogni parte avesse in viso con aria di quesito:- No.. non che mi venga in mente. -   
Il servo in realtà poco si ricordava, sarà anche perché solo una replica senziente del vero demone servo, ma quel Principe che gli stava goffamente camminando davanti era lo stesso al quale l'Eric originario aveva dovuto rendere servizio in tempi remoti, durante una missione nel mondo degli umani.   
Ma magari se lo era dimenticato, sarà anche che Belfagor era un demone a cui piaceva manifestarsi in variegate forme, quelle poche volte in cui entrava in azione. O forse perché gente come Belzebù quasi non degnava al demone pagliaccio di presentarlo ad altri col suo nome, magari semplicemente Belfagor s'accontentava d'essere chiamata col creativo nome di copertura che si dava per l'occasione. E quindi per questo a Eric il demone pagliaccio pareva un perfetto sconosciuto.  
Belfagor, d'altra parte, era, in quel momento, troppo poco attiva neurologicamente per riuscire a rintracciare l'immagine del servo nei suoi archivi di memoria, se non per quello altrimenti si sarebbe ricordata perfettamente di Eric.  
Ma quest'ultimo doveva essere grato dello stato di sonnolenza del Principe, poiché le aveva fatto un'atto allo scapito di lei molto inconveniente, durante la missione sulla Terra, che se l'avesse fatto con un qualsiasi altro demone del suo stesso rango sarebbe finito polverizzato.  
Ma tutta quella questione si concluse banalmente con Belfagor che, udendo la risposta di Eric, sbatté le palpebre con lentezza, abbozzando un mezzo sorriso:- Oh, ti avrò confuso per un altro.. -  
Demoni passeggeri che videro Belfagor uscire dal corridoio annunciarono agli altri il suo risveglio, e a fior di sudditi apparvero di fronte a lei, rammentandole tutte le varie cose che aveva tralasciato e rimandato a dopo il suo letargo.   
Solo Picollus sembrava genuinamente interessata alla sua persona, più che ai suoi doveri.  
\- Come è stato il risveglio, Lord Belfagor? - chiese lei allungandosi dalla scrivania.   
Ma Belfagor non concesse nessuno di opportune risposte, solo qualche frettoloso "sì, certo, dopo, ciao" e impassibile procedette per la sua strada, con come meta appuntata in mente il salone dalle assemblee.


End file.
